


i bloom (just for you)

by brbabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/pseuds/brbabe
Summary: “And what about it?” He says, not understanding what about the whole situation was abnormal. He is clingy, especially when he’s drunk and especially with Mark; Donghyuck likes touching him, his ears, his hair, his hands, his waist. Mark is used to it, he doesn’t even blink anymore when he’s on the couch and Donghyuck drapes himself all over him.Sometimes Donghyuck worries if at some point Mark will realize the intention behind his actions.But he never does.





	i bloom (just for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iluvtoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvtoo/gifts).



> Hi! First of all - be nice! Second, I wrote this a few weeks ago and have been discussing with myself if I should or not post and then I decided to post because I'm proud of the outcome and I wanted to share. This is an explicit work, and trust me when I say posting it is making my stomach go WEEE WOO, but I just want to let my fictional markhyuck grow like every other teenage couple would - and I want to let my writing grow with them, too. I hope that's okay.
> 
> Can't forget to thank my girls from the imgtt group chat, this would never exist if not for you both - as always, thanks for supporting me.

“Hyuck?” Mark calls from the hallway, “Are you there?”

Donghyuck sighs from his seat, stretching his muscles when he realizes he’s been working on his essay for hours. “Yeah,” He says, he saves his work right as Mark opens his bedroom door.

“You didn’t move at all since I left this morning.”

“Of course I did, I needed to pee.”

Mark’s face retorts. “Gross.” He sits down at the end of Donghyuck’s bed. “Can we… Can we talk?”

Mark is nervous, Donghyuck knows that, although Mark is probably trying to maintain a calm face, his hands must be sweaty and warm, and he’s pressing them together, twisting his fingers the way he always does when he’s worried. It’s cute.

“Sure, what’s up?”

Donghyuck expects this to be a quick conversation, he’s nowhere near finishing his paper, having gone out the day before to drink with Renjun and Jaemin, he felt a little reckless, but the night was fun, even though he doesn’t remember half of it.

So, he wants to talk to Mark, but quickly, so he can keep bullshitting his way through yet another college work.

“I reckon you don’t remember what happened last night?” Mark asks.

Oh. Last night? Well, he doesn’t really remember much. Donghyuck is the lightest weight in his group of friends, and everyone knows that, except that doesn't stop him from getting himself into a competition with Jaemin to see who can drink more and not pass out.

Still, he doesn’t think he fucked up that bad.

At least, there was no weird text messages from Jaemin on his phone when he woke up, there was one from Renjun though, calling him a _dumb ass fucking piece of brainless shit_ , but that could be related to anything. Renjun is hard to read.

“I do,” Donghyuck says, using his feet to bring the chair closer to the bed. “I didn't do anything at the bar, I’m sure. I think I got home and passed out.” He shrugs.

Mark groans painfully. “No, you didn't pass out. Not at all.”

 _Oh shit,_ he thinks, and eloquently, “Oh shit.” He says. “What did I do?”

Mark shuffles on the bed, he’s clearly uncomfortable thinking about whatever Donghyuck did yesterday. Donghyuck, at this point, kind of hates himself, if he did something that annoyed Mark, made him mad, or worse, something that hurt him, he swears he won’t ever drink again.

Donghyuck worries quietly while Mark sits cross legged on the bed.

He tries to look for something, anything, inside his useless brain but he can’t come up with anything, last thing he actually remembers is fake gagging while getting on a taxi because Jaemin was sucking on Renjun’s neck.

“You came home half past three in the morning, I was on the couch, I think I fell asleep in the middle of the movie I was watching and just didn't get to my bed. I woke up with you talking to the doorknob.” Mark laughs. “You were trying to convince it to open up for you. I don't think you remembered you have a key.”

Donghyuck gets real dumb when he’s drunk. Now that he hears it falling from Mark’s lips, he remembers sitting outside their door, freezing his ass off in the middle of the corridor.

Mark continues. “I went to open the door for you, and you seemed really happy to see me. Really happy.” He clears his throat. “I helped you in and you sat down on the couch. I asked if you were okay, and you said yes, then asked me to sit with you for a little while, because you missed me. I thought Oh, that’s right. It's been awhile. Because we are so busy with finals we almost never see each other anymore.”

He stops.

Donghyuck is hanging on his every word.

“I sat down with you. And you wanted to lay your head on my lap, so I let you.”

“And what about it?” He says, not understanding what about the whole situation was abnormal. He is clingy, especially when he’s drunk and especially with Mark; Donghyuck likes touching him, his ears, his hair, his hands, his waist.

Mark is used to it, he doesn’t even blink anymore when he’s on the couch and Donghyuck drapes himself all over him.

Sometimes Donghyuck worries, if at some point Mark will realize the intention behind his actions.

But he never does.

“You asked me to play with your hair.” Mark licks his lips. “And while I was doing it, you kept telling me I could be rougher.” His face burns. “I didn't understand what you meant at first, but then you started nuzzling against my thigh, and…”

“Get on with it.” Donghyuck says, but he already knows what comes next.

“You started mouthing over my dick.”

Donghyuck shrieks.

“I’m sorry? I’m sorry I’m talking about that! Oh my God!” Mark says, tripping over his own words and slipping into English, something he does when he’s nervous and Donghyuck finds adorable. “But I need you to know we didn't do anything, I pushed you outta my lap and you whined a little, kept asking me to let you suck me off, but I convinced you go to bed!”

Donghyuck wants to die. He undeniably wishes the ground would swallow him whole. “God, Mark, what the fuck! Couldn't you just pretend it never happened!” He shouts, getting up from the chair without really knowing where to go.

He’s mortified. He knew he was a horny drunk, and being in love with Mark also didn't help him in this case. “I will move out!”

“Shut up!” Mark shouts back. “I’m telling you all this because- because-”

“Oh my fucking god just say it!”

“Because I can't stop thinking about it!” He says, and kneels on the bed, eyebrows almost touching completely as he contorts his face. “I can't stop thinking about you.” He whispers, so low that Donghyuck wouldn't have heard it if his ears weren't trained to hear every little word that comes out of Mark Lee’s mouth. Donghyuck’s heart skips a beat.

“What?”

“God, Hyuck, listen to me, okay? I swear I never meant to feel this way about you, I never wanted to fall for you, I know you don’t see me this way, I’m probably not even your type, you would prefer someone like Jeno. And I swore I would never say anything, not ever, but lately I literally can’t stop thinking about you, I miss you so much when you’re not around I feel like I can't breath, I wasn't watching a movie yesterday… I was waiting for you.” Mark says all this so quickly he might as well had been rapping. Donghyuck can't even blink. “I’m not telling you this because I wanna fuck you. I didn't decide to come clean about my feelings in hope we would sleep together. But after yesterday, I thought that well, if you wanted to suck me off, maybe you liked me? Or you could be feeling just really fucking horny and now I just made a fool of myself.” He scoffs. “Dammit Mark Lee.”

“Oh?” Donghyuck says, his heart is beating so loud he feels like he’s listening to it in his ears. “Oh.” He repeats. “You like me?”

“Was I not speaking korean throughout my whole confession?” Mark asks, genuinely curious.

“Yeah you were. Oh my god. I need to sit down. Get out of the bed.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m embarrassed.”

“Why! I am the one who poured my heart out for you three minutes ago!”

“You didn’t try to suck my dick while drunk!”

“But I’ve thought about sucking your dick before!”

“And I’ve dreamed of choking on your dick too!”

They both fall into silence.

“I like you too.” Donghyuck finally says, after what feels like an eternity. He never thought he would actually say these words out loud, he always dreamed about it, but Mark never showed interest. “I really like you, have liked you for years now, since we were neighbours.”

Mark nods. “I think I’ve liked you for years too. I just didn’t know I could like myself too, knowing that. You know?”

Donghyuck understands. “I know.” He sits down, shoulder to shoulder with Mark, their thighs touching.

“And now?” He feels Mark shaking with laughter. “I’m happy. Happy with who I have fallen for.”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath. “I want to date you. Like, real boyfriends. Me and you cuddling on the couch after a long day? I want that. And you bothering me while I cook? I want that.”

“We already do all that.” Mark interrupts, confused. “Oh.”

“You are dumb.” Donghyuck laughs. “It’s what we do already, what changes is that I will kiss you when I feel like it.”

“Do it now.”

“What?”

“Kiss me now.” They stare at each other. Donghyuck smiles, he sits face to face with Mark and puts his hands on his cheeks, bringing him closer. “Close your eyes, dumbass.”

Kissing Mark, Donghyuck thinks as soon as their lips touch, didn’t feel like the way people say in movies.

Donghyuck didn't feel electricity running through his veins, he didn't have explosions of colour behind his eyelids nor he heard bells ringing or whatsoever. Instead, he felt like when you get home after a long, cold, bad day and you finally take a hot shower and your body sighs in relief, he felt like when your alarm rings but you remember you don’t have any classes and can go back to sleep.

Kissing Mark felt like pure happiness and comfort.

They make out for a long time, exploring each other’s mouth slowly. Mark’s mouth feels so good and Donghyuck’s head is buzzing with his taste, Mark’s fingers twisting in his hair as he kisses back, lips warm in contrast to his fingertips.

The bed shifts with his weight as he lays down, pulling Mark with him.

Donghyuck tilts his head slightly, intending on sucking on Mark’s tongue and succeeding, when Mark lets out a breathy moan - it turns on something inside Donghyuck’s sleep deprived, kind of hungover, and very horny brain. He sucks harder on Mark’s tongue. Mark seems to like it, judging from the way he moans pressing against Donghyuck, he kisses back more urgently.

His tongue feels good rubbing itself against Donghyuck’s. At some point, moving in synch, they find themselves changing positions, Donghyuck all over Mark, and Mark maneuvers him so he’s in between his legs, comfortably.

Donghyuck needs air, so he breaks the kiss and Mark whines low in his throat. Needing contact, he kisses Donghyuck’s neck.

“You smell so good.” He whispers, hot and wet against the soft and tanned skin of Donghyuck’s neck, right at his pulse.

Donghyuck feels his heart beating like crazy, his ribcage almost hurting from the way his heart runs like it wants to break free from his chest and find a new home at Mark’s hands.

Mark licks, bites, sucks on Donghyuck’s neck and collarbone, it feels better than every dream he had all these past weeks, months and years of longing after Lee Minhyung, also known as Mark Lee, the love of his life. He moans loudly when he feels Mark’s baby shark teeth closing around his skin.

“Oh,” Mark says, “I always heard you moaning in the bathroom, never thought I would have the chance to be the cause of it.” He continues, hands running all over Donghyuck’s sides, inside his shirt.

“You heard me?” He asks, any other time he would feel embarrassed for being loud, but right now Donghyuck is almost a hundred percent sure that the thing poking his lower belly is Mark’s dick, hard and up. So. “Did you like hearing it?”

“Yeah, a lot,” Mark says, and swallows with some difficulty. “You have no idea.”

Donghyuck kisses him again, pressing his whole body down, so he can feel all of Mark below him, he rubs himself on Mark slowly, already hard enough to be uncomfortable.

Mark moans again, Donghyuck is getting drunk on it, he gyrates his hips slowly, feeling every inch of Mark’s hard dick against his own. It’s so fucking good, he’s dizzy with desire.

“Oh, god, Hyuck,” Mark says, but it turns into yet another moan as Donghyuck lifts his old school’s team basketball jersey to kiss his stomach and chest.

Donghyuck remembers watching Mark practise every day after school, as he waited for him because they always walked home together.

The jersey doesnt even fit him anymore, too tight on his broad shoulders and too short on his torso, exposing a bit of his belly and waist, like an almost crop top, but Donghyuck is not complaining, Mark looks hot in it.

“Shouldn’t we go slow?” Mark asks, but he holds Donghyuck’s head down against his chest when Donghyuck starts sucking on his nipple.

“Why?” Donghyuck asks, bottom lip brushing against the nub, now wet and hard. “We waited long enough.”

“I know, I just don’t want you to feel like I only confessed because I wanted you to suck me off.” Donghyuck gets up, balancing himself with both hands on each side of Mark’s head.

Mark looks so good like this, flushed and turned on. His cheeks are pink, Donghyuck knows they would feel warm to the touch.

“Do you want me to suck your dick?”

Mark groans. “I do!”

“I want to suck your dick too. We’ve both been wanting this for a long time, now we can have it. If only you stopped being a prude!”

“I’m not being a prude! I just want we to… to go on a few dates, enjoy being disgusting boyfriends first! No funny business!”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, Mark really said _“no funny business”_ like a fucking loser and still Donghyuck wants to swallow him whole.

He kneels on the bed and starts undressing, first his shirt, then his very small boy shorts.

(He bought them on a whim with Jaemin because Jaemin is a bad influence and they both thought Donghyuck’s ass would look amazing in it. “Come on, it would break Mark!” Jaemin whined. “And what makes you think I want to break him?” Donghyuck had said, but later that day when he got out of his room shirtless wearing the tiny piece of clothing, Mark choked on his glass of water. And damn, did that make him feel good.)

Donghyuck stands there in all his almost naked glory, he looks at Mark. “Let me do it once.” He pleads softly, the tip of his index finger contouring Mark’s dick, straining against the fabric material of his sweatpants. “Just once, I wanna taste you, it’s all I can think about. We can go on dates after.” He whines, poking what he thinks is the head of Mark’s cock.

He can’t wait to have it in his mouth, feel the weight of it on his tongue and the taste at the back of his throat.

Donghyuck has fooled around with boys in frat parties and nightclubs, of course, but Mark was always on his mind. He knows no dick would feel better. “Come on Markie? Please? Let me.” He sighs, leaning on his elbows to face Mark’s bulge.

Donghyuck’s fingers skates on his waistband, pressing on his navel. “Please.”

“Oh my god,” Mark says in english, adorably, and pushes his sweatpants down to free his dick. “Have at it, baby.” He says and _oh_.

Donghyuck didn't know Mark had it in him to be kin - in all his fantasies, maybe not all but most of them, Mark was pretty much vanilla, Donghyuck was ready to give up some of his kinks in order to get fucked by Mark if that was the case.

It clearly isn’t, though.

Now, Donghyuck is not the kind of gay that is gay enough to overlook the fact that dicks are, in reality, ugly. Dicks are ugly and that’s okay. Except Mark’s dick is cute, like the rest of him, and that makes Donghyuck fall even more in love with him. It has the perfect size to feel good inside of him, and even more perfect for deep throating.

Donghyuck knows he has no gag reflex, but he never made use of it, for it never felt right to have a dick down his throat that didn't belong to Mark Lee. Yeah, deep down, Donghyuck is romantic like that.

So when he actually has Mark Lee half naked, hard and flushed, dripping pre come right in front of him, well, his throat is practically aching for it. Donghyuck holds Mark’s dick steady, feeling the warmth of it under his palm, he mouths at the tip at first, he’s not in a hurry.

Mark tastes like sweat and soap, like he’s fresh out of a shower and it makes Donghyuck think that Mark had been home for a while, showering and thinking of ways to confess his undying love for Lee Donghyuck. Mark lets out a groan and that brings Donghyuck back to reality.

He sucks that dick deep into his mouth, head heavy with the pleasure of having a dick on his tongue. A tongue that, by the way, three seconds later was having fun sliding up and down Mark’s dick.

“Oh fuck,” Mark whispers, his hands flies to hold Donghyuck’s head, fingertips pressing into his scalp. “So good.” He praises and Donghyuck loves it.

He bobs his head again, sucking almost all of Mark into his mouth and pulling back, he does it a few times before Mark tries to thrust into his mouth, and Donghyuck lets him find a nice pace. Mark hisses when he feels Donghyuck relaxing his throat.

Deep throating feels exactly like when you eat too fast and the food goes down scratching your throat, except it’s not food and it’s not scratching, per se.

Donghyuck whines, eyes burning with tears from the effort of having a decently sized cock right there. Feels amazing, though, he looks up wondering how it feels for Mark.

As if reading his mind, Mark answers “God this feels so good, please, please, more.” He says, looking into Donghyuck’s eyes and Donghyuck takes control again, bobbing his head up and down and brushing Mark’s dick with his teeth just to see how it goes.

The eye contact allows him to see how much Mark is affected.

“You’re so good at this.” Mark says, and he sounds so amazed Donghyuck has to pull away to laugh.

“Thanks?” He offers, and Mark smiles at him, so softly and it doesn't match with the situation at all. “I want you to fuck me.” Donghyuck says, and he sees Mark’s smile disappearing to give space for a lip bite at the same time he feels Mark’s dick pulsing inside his hand.

“That’s not going slow, Hyuck.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” He says, opening his mouth to let the tip of his tongue taste the pre come coming out from Mark’s cock. Not salty, since Mark eats in a healthy way like a fucking athlete. He licks more of it.

“I… I want to.” Mark says. “I just never did this before.”

“I beg your pardon?” Donghyuck asks.

“Well I didn't have time for sex while hating myself for liking boys, did I? And the only boy I wanted to fuck was you, anyways.” Donghyuck feels his heart swelling, he loves Mark so much, with his whole body and soul and he will dedicate his existence to let Mark know that, to let him know that there’s nothing wrong with liking boys.

There’s nothing bad about loving Donghyuck.

“You want me to be your first?” Donghyuck says.

Mark only nods.

From there, Donghyuck works hard to make Mark feel the best he could possibly feel. He gets up to fetch condoms and lube from his wardrobe, meanwhile Mark takes his time trying to take off his clothes and even his breathing.

He’s nervous, but not in a bad way, just in a exciting way. Mark has been waiting for this.

(Donghyuck too.)

“I’m gonna prepare myself first, okay?” Donghyuck says, kneeling on the bed hovering over Mark’s knees. Sometimes when he’s missing having something up his ass, he fingers himself. Just for fun.

He always get three fingers in before coming undone, looking at Mark’s dick makes him think maybe it’s time to put in four. To be sure. It’s not like Mark is that big, but he’s thick enough to make Donghyuck want to be thoroughly prepared.

“Can I watch?” Mark asks, eagerly, eyes shining with curiosity and interest. “So I can help you next time.”

Donghyuck beams. “You are such a sweetheart!” He rearranges himself on the bed, spreading his legs for Mark to see his fingers rubbing around his hole.

It’s been awhile since he had the time to fuck himself, so he starts off slow. He hears Mark gasping softly in sync to his own soft moan as he feels his finger inside.

Mark reaches out, touches Donghyuck thigh, feels more than sees it twitching and licks his lips. The feeling of Mark’s hand on him and his own finger filling his insides makes Donghyuck hungry for more. Mark squeezes his thigh, then pushes them apart a bit more.

“This is amazing.” Mark gasps, and Donghyuck adds one more finger, careful but in hurry. “You are amazing.”

“Oh god,” Donghyuck cries out, scissoring his fingers inside him, feeling Mark’s hand squeezing his thigh and knowing Mark is watching intently the way he works himself open.

The only thing that could actually be better than this at this point is Mark’s actual dick inside him. He deems himself ready for a third finger and his breath hitches at the stretch.

Donghyuck moves slowly, to get used to the feeling, although it doesn't take too long for him to moan loudly while rocking back against three fingers, his eyes are partially closed from the pleasure, but even with his limited vision it’s possible for him to take in how close Mark is watching his every move, his eyes trained on how Donghyuck’s fingers are moving inside him.

“Is that okay?” He asks, barely getting the words out,because this is Mark’s first time and because Donghyuck lives for the praise.

“More than okay, god, you look so good, really, so good.” Mark says, licks his lips and reaches for the lube laying beside Donghyuck’s hip. Focused, he looks away from Donghyuck’s ass and drips lube over his index finger. “Can I?” He asks, hand coming close.

As if Donghyuck would ever say no.

“Please.” He moans, slides his feet on the bed to spread his legs even wider and sighs contently when Mark moves closes and slides in his finger, moving them slowly the way Donghyuck was doing.

It’s a new feeling, Mark thinks, to have your finger literally inside someone else’s ass, but it’s incredible to feel Donghyuck’s hotness, it’s amazing to see his hole stretching to accommodate four fingers. “Oh,” Donghyuck moans. “God, I’m ready, swear on it, come on.”

Mark looks up, dumbfounded.

“Already? Are you sure?”

Donghyuck laughs, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” He lets out a shaky breath as Mark removes his finger and an even heavier one when he removes his own.

Mark whines low on his throat as soon as he sees the way Donghyuck is open for him. Just for him. He settles back against the headboard, waiting for instructions, and is surprised by the way Donghyuck moans when he sees him.

“You really don’t know how crazy you are driving me right now.” He says, as he settles himself over Mark’s lap. “I know you don’t that’s why it’s even hotter.”

“You don’t need me to move?” He asks, head falling to the side in a cute way.

“No, that’s exactly how I want you to stay. Okay?” Mark nods, his hands come to hold at Donghyuck’s waist. “I’m going to ride you.”

Then, he rips the condom open and succeeds on putting it on Mark in the first try, then, his hand goes to hold Mark’s dick steady. Donghyuck takes a deep breath as he prepares himself to literally sit on Mark Lee’s dick.

The dick he never thought he could have. The dick he, quite frankly, has been dreaming about since he was sixteen and had just discovered the amount of gay porn he could access using the anonymous tab of his older brother’s computer.

Donghyuck kisses Mark briefly, just because it’s something he can do whenever he wants now, and sinks down slowly.

Mark doesn’t know what he was expecting, even though he obviously had thought about this before, he never really had an idea of what to expect. But the way Donghyuck clenches around him as he pushes inside is definitely way, way better than anything his - prude, Donghyuck would say - brain could’ve ever dreamed of.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, thought he knew how it would feel. The basics, at least, it’s not like he did it countless times before, but he knew how it feels to have a dick there. Well, he thought he did.

Once, Jaemin told him sex felt different with Renjun; he said it felt, somehow, way more intense and good, probably because they loved each other and okay, maybe fucking someone you barely know it’s nice, but making love, as Jaemin had said, really changes everything.

Back then, Donghyuck could only drown in self pity and, to be honest, a little bit of jealousy, since he didn’t think he would ever get that with Mark.

Now, though, he can fully understand what Jaemin meant. Having Mark inside him felt better than everything, the sex he had before in his life couldn't compare, and it wasn't about the sex itself.

It’s more about the fact that when Donghyuck looks at him, at Mark, his heart erratically jumps out of his chest.

This is Mark.

They grew up together, as more than best friends, Mark always felt like his soulmate, they knew each other to the core, better than everyone else. It’s him - the one you love the most, Donghyuck’s brain provides - and for that fact alone, it’s the best dick he ever had. He feels choked up as he finally sits, fully, on Mark’s dick.

They take a deep breath together and Mark, in almost reverence, full of adoration, whispers “You feel like home.” and it’s cheesy and any other time Donghyuck would cringe, but he knows exactly what Mark means.

“Fuck me.” He says, because anything else would make him cry.

And _boy_ , does Mark fucks him, hips bucking up as he tries to pull himself closer to Donghyuck, in synch with the way Donghyuck pulls his ass down, it feels amazing, the way Mark’s dick slides in and out of his ass, the wet sounds they make because of the lube and pre come, and the sound of skin against skin.

God, Donghyuck feels hot all over, like he’s truly the sun and he’s about to burn the world and himself at once.

Donghyuck allows Mark to set the pace and Mark goes slow, almost torturously slow.

“You won’t hurt me.” Donghyuck says, throwing his arms around Mark’s broad shoulders, his knees are burning from the way they keep rubbing against the bed sheet, but he won’t complain, he likes the pain a little bit.

He moans loudly when Mark picks up the pace, fucking him harder, faster, moving his hips the right way to stroke the head of his dick against that blessed spot, making Donghyuck whine and moan and grind down on his lap wanting more.

“Hyuck,” Mark cries out, squeezing Donghyuck’s waist, short nails almost breaking the skin, as he fucks into Donghyuck even harder, chasing what he thinks it’s going to be the best orgasm of his entire life, he never felt this way before while jerking off, it’s intense.

His whole body hurts from the effort, but it feels so good, Mark asks himself how is he going to live with his dick out of Donghyuck’s ass.

“Baby.” He cries out, moving faster and harder, his spine feels like it’s seconds away from snapping, he brings Donghyuck down on him.

Donghyuck’s mouth is wide open, moaning loudly and having trouble breathing, there are tears building a home at the corner of his closed eyes, his throat burns from the sounds he's letting out.

Sex truly never felt so good.

He wonders if the way he’s gripping Mark’s shoulders is hurting him, Donghyuck has been hitting the gym with Jeno lately (which means he is spending more time with Jeno and, perhaps, that’s what is making Mark feel so jealous) and his knuckles are white from such effort.

“Mark, Mark, Mark,” He chants, he’s almost there.

Donghyuck opens his eyes, looks down at Mark’s face and he nearly loses balance.

Mark looks amazing, so beautiful, and Donghyuck still can't wrap his head around the fact that he is seeing Mark like this: flushed a deep red, his cheeks, neck, even his chest coloured with a beautiful blush, his brown fluff hair sticking to his forehead, wet in sweat, and his lips, bruised from their kisses and from the way Mark bites it in hopes of holding his moans inside his throat.

“Please.” Donghyuck pleads, not taking it anymore, his dick hurts. “Please.” He says again, against Mark’s warm cheek as he kisses his face, and Mark swallows down his moan when they kiss again, sucks on Donghyuck’s tongue for a minute before he says,

“Donghyuck I love you.” and just holds - just literally holds - Donghyuck’s dick.

Donghyuck comes intensely, he clenches hard around Mark’s dick in such way that Mark has to stop fucking him for a few seconds because he can’t move. Donghyuck cries out loud enough to hurt his throat, arms going limp around Mark’s shoulder, thighs shaking pitifully.

He’s out of breath, mouth dry and tears streaming down his face. “Come on baby,” Mark says, pulling Donghyuck slightly out of his post orgasmic bliss, enough for Donghyuck to release his dick for him to fuck into him once, twice before he comes as intensely as his boyfriend.

A few seconds later, they are still connected in the most intimate way two boys can be. Mark is going soft inside Donghyuck, but it doesn't seem like the younger boy is going to leave his lap anytime soon.

“Hyuck?” He says. “Baby?” Donghyuck sighs happily against his neck.

“Yes?”

“Let’s lay down properly baby, let's not strain your body any more.”

“Okay,” He says, and lets Mark manhandle him out of his lap and on to the bed. Mark takes off the condom, debating what to do with it before he justs shrugs and drops it on the floor next to the bed.

They can clean it later, they are going to change the sheets anyways, might as well clean the rest of the room too. After they are laying down, Mark pulls Donghyuck closer against his chest, nuzzling against his nape, inhaling his scent.

One of his hands slides down Donghyuck’s body, massaging him, wanting to relieve some of the uncomfortable ache he must be feeling after the sex.

“Are you okay?” He asks, kissing him softly.

“More than okay, swear on it.” Donghyuck says. “I can't believe I just took your v card.”

Mark laughs. “Shut up.”

Donghyuck keeps quiet for a second. He’s not gonna lie, he’s feeling kind of gross but he would rather die than get out of Mark’s embrace right now.

“Was it good?” He asks, closing his eyes as he waits for the answer. He knows Mark has nothing to compare him to, but Donghyuck reckons he can decide if it made him feel good, at least.

“Better than anything I could’ve imagined,” Mark whispers, sending shivers down Donghyuck’s spine. “Thank you.”

“Oh my god do not thank me for sex! Mark!”

“I’m not thanking you for the sex, dummie.” He laughs. “I’m thanking you for waiting all this time. Waiting for me.”

Donghyuck turns around to face him, bringing his hand to caress his cheek. “You were worth the wait.” He smiles. “I am sure it wasn't easy for you to get where you are now, but I’m glad you did.”

“Me too.” Mark kisses his forehead. “I’m really happy.”

“That’s enough for me.”

They fall asleep, kind of hard not to after all the physical exercise.

When Donghyuck wakes up, the bedroom is chilly because the window is open and the day is ending. He pulls the duvet up and covers Mark with it before he gets up, searches for his underwear somewhere and gets himself inside Mark’s shirt.

He walks out of the bedroom wincing a little, his ass is sore, but it doesn't compare to the pain on his thighs and knees. He doesn't regret the position he chose for their first time, it was the easiest one for Mark not to feel pressured, even if either way Mark took initiative and really fucked him thoroughly.

He finds the lighting switch in the kitchen after a few minutes searching for it in the dark and smiles when he notices Mark cleaned it by himself even though it was Donghyuck’s turn, because he had been busy trying to balance all his college work plus the organization of the end of the year season at the theater he works for.

Mark was always such a good person, such an amazing human being; that's most of the reason why Donghyuck fell for him. Mark is so good, all the time, to everyone.

He gets disgusted at himself for his sentimental inner monologue. He rummages around their freezer for a few minutes before he decides what to cook for dinner, Mark likes the taste of his noodle more than the noodle they buy at the convenience store down the street, so he chooses to do just that.

That’s how Mark finds him, almost half an hour later when he’s already finishing everything, fetching plates for serving.

"You are really something else." Mark laughs, pulling himself up the counter. "We could have ordered some take out. You must be tired."

Donghyuck snorts. "Your dick is good but it didn't fuck the life out of me. No need to worry." Mark laughs again, that one laugh where his dumb face looks even dumber. All his friends always say he looks like a toddler when he laughs like this, Renjun is the one who likes to tease him the most, but it’s Donghyuck’s favourite Mark laugh.

He settles himself in between Mark’s legs and stares at Mark until he gives him what he wants: a kiss.

“Can you put the plates on the table please?”

“Yeah, sure.” He gets off the counter. “I was thinking…” Mark starts, stuttering a little.

“Come on…” Donghyuck laughs. “You can’t possibly be shy after everything.”

“No. I’m not shy, just trying to find words. Like, can we go on a date tomorrow? After your class.”

“Oh, sure. ” Donghyuck beams. “I get off class after lunch, but I need to get back at four because I have theater matters to take care of.”

“It’s okay, I’m going to have Renjun over later anyways. We can grab lunch a little late, if that’s okay with you?” Mark asks, handling the chopsticks for Donghyuck.

“Of course, love.” He nods. The whole scene is so domestic. Mark helping him set the table, them discussing their date, eating homemade dinner together after having mind blowing sex.

Donghyuck is so happy.

(Later, when Donghyuck is laying down on Mark’s chest while Mark scrolls down his twitter timeline, he says: “Can we not tell the boys what brought us together?” Donghyuck literally can’t stand the idea of being teased for getting together with Mark after trying to drunkenly suck him off. “They won’t let me live.”

“Oh, I kind of… already told Renjun what happened? Earlier this morning. About everything that happened yesterday.”

“So that’s what his text was about!”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! In case you want to talk, drop by my curiouscat.me/brbabe <3


End file.
